Tinker Ed
"Tinker Ed" is the 14th episode of Season 5 and the 116th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Jimmy's love for fairytales is shattered thanks to one of Eddy's scams. It is now up to the Eds to help Jimmy love fairytales again. Plot The episode starts with the students of Peach Creek Jr. High gathered in the library, doing homework and reading books. Sarah is reading a poetic fairytale to little Jimmy, while Kevin is working on a book report and asks them to stop reading because he accidentally wrote down a part of the fairytale. Sarah, to annoy Kevin, starts reading louder and louder until, enraged, Kevin comes over and tells poor Jimmy, who believes in fairytales, that such nonsense does not exist and is a load of baloney. Bursting into tears, Jimmy argues that fairytales do exist by telling that his fairy tale dream has come true, and Rolf, worried about the safety of the load of baloney he literally has stored inside of his backpack, is afraid that the other kids are after his secret stash of baloney. Edd sympathizes with Jimmy while Eddy couldn't care less, but Jimmy's strong beliefs give the selfish and greedy con artist an idea for a scam. While Jimmy tries to transform an ordinary carpet into a flying carpet with his trusty stuffed dog Mr. Yum Yum by his side, Eddy walks over and tells Jimmy he saw a unicorn in the forest and that, for twenty-five cents, he'd take Jimmy to go see the unicorn if he wanted. Jimmy agrees and plans to take a picture of the unicorn to show to Kevin and prove that fairy tales really do exist. Jimmy is convinced by the costume and tries to play with the unicorn until the costume comes off and revealing the unicorn's portrayers to be Ed and Edd, making Jimmy not believe in fairytales anymore. Crestfallen, Jimmy runs off crying, while satisfied Eddy plans to spend the quarter Jimmy paid him to see the "unicorn," but Edd scornfully rejects even the temptation of sweet jawbreakers and scolds Eddy for his deceptive behavior. The trio is given something to feel sorry for when Sarah stops by to tell the Eds that their scam turned Jimmy into a miserable zombie. Edd realizes that the effect the manipulation had on Jimmy was worse than he thought, so he decides to have the Eds dress up as fairy tale creatures (Edd was a mermaid, Eddy was a fairy and Ed was a dwarf). You should know that this doesn't work at first, however. But Jimmy's sad cloud disappears. Sarah then snaps a picture of the Eds and shows it to Kevin, who now isn't as doubtful of the existence of fairytales. Elsewhere in the woods, Rolf is shown fat from eating so much bologna. Nazz and Jonny find there, the former asking if he is okay. Rolf tells them that he has finished his load of baloney and lets out a wet belch, disgusting Nazz and entertaining Jonny. Both of them walk off, leaving Rolf lying in the woods with his belly aching. Memorable Quotes *'Sarah': to Jimmy "The little fairy, so little was she her boat fitted inside a pea!" Jimmy: "Inside a pea? Dreamy!" ---- *'Ed': Jimmy "Don't count your beans before they hatch, little fella!" ---- *'Eddy': to Edd's Kodak moment "That's just the kind of guy I am, Double D. I'm all heart. Right, Ed?" Ed: jubilant "Beans, beans are good for your heart, the more you eat the more you-" Eddy: Ed before he can finish the song "Shut up, Ed!" Ed with his lip ---- *'Edd': for air after being in the 'unicorn' suit with Ed "Gracious, Ed! You could have at least left your shoes on!" ---- *'Eddy': on Ed's head "C'mon, Double D, the candy store awaits!" Ed: "And it's waiting a lot…" Eddy won't hear "…big butt!" Eddy: "Huh? What's that supposed to mean? I ate a big breakfast. So what?" ---- *'Eddy': Edd "Reminds me of the day my brother told me cartoons weren't real." Ed: horrified "Say it isn't so, Eddy!" Eddy: "Yup, growing up sure stinks." ---- *'Ed': Jimmy is now apparently a zombie "Zombie? Ed must touch zombie!" ---- *'Ed': at the "golden horse shoe"(AKA dental retainer) "Horses don't have teeths on their feet, Double D." ---- *'Rolf': in the woods, swollen with all the bologna he's eaten "Mama! A purging for Rolf, I beg you!" ---- *'Kevin': "All that fairytale stuff's a load of bologna!" Jimmy: "Fairytales are not a load of bologna! My dream has come true, golly gosh! I'll show you! I'll show you all!" ---- *'Nazz': Rolf after finding him with a giant stomach after eating the load of bologna "Rolf, are you okay? You don't look so good." Rolf: "Too late, vultures. Rolf has taken care of his load of bologna." his fat belly "FOR GOOD!" causing [[Nazz] to leave] Trivia *'Goofs': **When Edd flipped over the dental retainer to show that it wasn't actually a golden horseshoe, a row of fake teeth was shown being revealed from the back side of it. However, when Eddy held it up a moment earlier, the teeth weren't visible even though it was being seen from that side. **When Nazz runs off the stump at the end of the episode, she walks on thin air. **When Ed says "Beans, beans. They're good for your heart!" the closed captioning says "Berries, berries. They're good for your heart!" instead. *Plank's book Mind Control for Pre-Pubescents is written by R. Vincent, PhD. Ruth Vincent is the show's producer. **Plank reading a mind control book might be a joke about how he's considered supernatural. This also seems to be poking fun at the implications given throughout the series that Plank controls Jonny's mind. *The pair of green legs crushed by the book in the title card is a reference to The Wizard of Oz with a book replacing Dorothy's house. *Edd's Reverse Psychology Manual from the episode "A Twist of Ed" appeared again in this episode. It is written by storyboard artist Kent Webb. *The Conrad the Lonely Stump book from "Once Upon an Ed" appears again in this episode. *Jimmy's scamming lessons from Season 2's "Ed in a Halfshell" help him get back at Eddy in this episode. *The unicorn in this episode is really a badly disguised Ed and Edd, yet when the unicorn appears over the horizon, it is more realistic. It is possible that the scene is meant to be taken as from Jimmy's point-of-view and it was his imagination that made it look this way. Alternatively, given that Edd did not expect Jimmy to get close to the unicorn and that he was under time constraints, he may have designed it to look good at a distance, but not up close. *Mr. Yum Yum was a dog in this episode instead of a rabbit or a bear. *This is the 84th time Lee and Marie don't appear. *This is the 83rd time May doesn't appear. *This is the 15th episode where Kevin never uses the word "dork" or anything with the word "dork" in it. *'Running Gags:' *#Jimmy convincing people that his fairy tale dream has come true, while people say fairy tales are a load of baloney. *#Rolf fearing that when someone says "It's a load of baloney," they will steal his bologna. *#Jimmy acting very angry and gloomy after his dreams are crushed due to what the Eds did. *When Jimmy sets the airline bag down in front of Mr. Yum Yum it says Air-Tonucci, a reference to the show's creator, Danny Antonucci. *There is actually a deleted scene in this episode where after Rolf engulfs his entire collection of bologna, he hallucinates that Nazz is a mermaid, Jonny is a gingerbread man and Plank is a fairy.Revealed on Scott's Blog Gallery Plank and Jonny.png|Jonny and Plank in the library. Awkward.jpg|...what? Rolf's Bologna.png|Rolf carrying his bologna. Air Tonucci.png|The Air-tonucci barf bag. Jimmy's cry.png|Jimmy crying when he realizes he couldn't make his magic carpet fly. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-20h23m20s93.png|Jimmy spots a unicorn hoofprint. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-20h23m25s152.png|In fact, here's an entire trail! Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-20h24m53s12.png|And wow, a unicorn! Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-20h25m47s24.png|You can feed him this cracker for only 25 cents! Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-20h26m03s187.png|Wait, up close it doesn't look that real... Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-20h26m24s148.png|Ah. That explains it. Jimmy's Bad Mood.PNG|Well, Jimmy's not too happy. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-20h36m49s4.png|Did he just trip on a real golden horseshoe? Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-20h36m58s91.png|Too bad that Jimmy doesn't believe it's real... Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-20h38m21s147.png|But of course, Eddy will take it! Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-20h40m01s135.png|A golden horseshoe for only twenty-five cents? Bargain, right? Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-20h40m43s38.png|Nope. It's a dental retainer. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-20h41m48s181.png|...this happens. Rolf Nazz Jonny.png|Nazz and Jonny find Rolf, who has eaten all his bologna. Video See also *Feed the Unicorn *Fairy Tales are Real References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5